


Dress Up

by starsandfires



Series: We Crossed the Line [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Breakfast, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Squirting, Teasing, adding tags as I go, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: “Henry,” you said in lieu of Hello.“Hey…” a long pause – you sucked in a breath as he continued, “It’s not a big event but a few of my friends are getting together and I’d love you to join us, they’ve reserved a table at our usual place.”“Oh right,” you blushed and felt at a loss of what to say. You realised you hadn’t given Henry an answer.“So, will you come with me?” He sounded nervous, not something you’d associated with him.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: We Crossed the Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is part of my Henry fics but it isn't entirely necessary to read the other 2 fics but I'd definitely recommend. Enjoy!! Please leave comments and kudos, I appreciate it so much!

You’d somehow found a comfortable rhythm, you looked after Kal and neither of you had made any commitment, it had become unsaid. You would get your hours sent to you though email from Henry’s manager and you would arrive a few hours earlier to spend some time with him, often to his surprise.

One week you had been given no hours and guessed Henry was home training or recuperating, he’d been spending so many hours training and rehearsing for The Witcher that you wondered if anyone told him that he overworked himself. So, you spent this free time to do some self-care and checked your bank that all your bills had gone out. You grinned, the perks of looking after Kal weren’t just Henry although that was your favourite part, but it was the best wage you’d ever gotten in your life, 3 months of work is what you got for a couple weeks.

With your impressive wage in your bank, you had jumped onto the tube and braved the crowds of Oxford Street, you had been living in Wembley for a while even though every time you came here it made you feel like a tourist all over again, you couldn’t help it. It was your own personal shopping mecca.

Even though you were still trying to wrap your head around that Henry was effectively courting you and refused to admit it you found yourself wanting to surprise him. The two of you had been texting back and forth, especially the days when he was away at set. You were still trying to get a handle on flirting over text and figured that he hated texting as much as you did and had taken to the odd late night phone call that would go on for hours.

You smirked to yourself remembering one night when he had spent a long day working with a sword specialist and he had asked you what you were thinking about, the conversation eventually escalating to you describing what you were wearing and him telling you what he’d would do if he was there.

The cold winter air hit your face and you pulled your scarf around you as you entered the first shop on your mental list of places you were planning to visit.

Two hours later you were sat in a costa with your favourite drink and heated panini, you nibbled as you scrolled through the endless inferno of social media when you saw the notification of Henry with the wolf emoji. You giggled, all your contacts had an assigned emoji beside their names and by far that one was your favourite.

Henry had texted and as you immediately clicked on it – you had at first tried to remain elusive but gave that up eventually, he was your boss as well after all – he was asking you how your day was going.

> You: _Its going well, I’ve been shopping most of the day_
> 
> Henry: _spending your wage well then?_
> 
> You: _Always ;-)_

You chided yourself for using a winking emoji, hoping Henry got the tone of flirtation in your text, but it was so hard to make that come across and your cheeks flushed.

After a couple minutes another text coming, he said he was going out with a few friends tonight and you realised he was asking you to watch Kal for the evening/

> You: _what time do you need me round for Kal?_
> 
> Henry: _oh no sorry I should have been clear; I want you to come with me_

You stared at the text for a while and had begun to fiddle with the ends of your hair as you tried to think of a response. There hadn’t been much said in the gossip columns about Henry being seen with a young dog walker and the paparazzi hadn’t been following Henry around central London, they were mainly picturing him out in the country whilst he was on set these days and there was far too much drama in the Hollywood hills for anyone to be concerned about a dog walker that appeared every now and then in the streets of London with Kal.

Another notification.

Henry: _I’m sorry I should have asked properly; I’ll call you_

You flushed when Henry’s name covered the whole phone screen. You answered it immediately.

You sipped the last drops of your drink, shoved your earphones in and stepped out as you began to walk back towards an underground station.

“Henry,” you said in lieu of Hello.

“Hey…” a long pause, followed by your name. it sounded so soft and special when he said it – you sucked in a breath as he continued, “It’s not a big event but a few of my friends are getting together and I’d love you to join us, they’ve reserved a table at our usual place.”

“Oh right,” you blushed and felt at a loss of what to say. You heard some shuffling in the background and Kal making noises, then you realised you hadn’t given Henry an answer.

“So, will you come with me?” He sounded nervous, not something you’d associated with him.

“Oh Christ, yes. I’d love to!” you took a deep breath, reminded yourself to reign it in.

“Buy something pretty,” Henry teased.

“I always do,” you replied thoughtfully, thinking of the number of dresses and underwear Henry had basically ripped off you in the short time you’d been his dog walker.

“That’s true,” he said matter of fact with a warm chuckle.

After hanging up he sent a text with details and when to get to his place.

You’d decided that even though risky, getting ready at Henry’s would be far easier and no one would question anyone entering his house dressed in athleisure.

You sent a text to your best friend saying why you wouldn’t be coming home and her reply of a side eye gif and a few laughing faces, you made your way back to Kensington.

As usual, Henry seemed to know when you were arriving and opened the door as you took the steps up to his front door.

“Ever the gentleman,” your cheeks were rosy with the cold air but now were rushing with warmth at the sight of him, he hadn’t started getting ready either and had clearly just been for a run, wearing a baggy vest and shorts. His sweat had mixed with his natural scent and even like that he was dreamy. Sweat dampened his curls and he smiled shyly.

“I just got back in myself.” He ran his hands through his curls.

“Its fine, I’m early.” You looked around for Kal and saw him drinking from his water bowl, “have you tired him out?” you raised an eyebrow questioningly and saw as Kal who had noticed your entrance but lazily made his way to his bed after acknowledging you.

“I think he’s the one who tires me out honestly,” Henry laughed as he went to take off your check jacket, you felt his hand stroke the back of your neck ever so slightly before he grabbed your bag off your shoulder.

“Where would you like to get ready, milady?” he jokingly bowed his head like a regent prince and hung your jacket beside his own. You wanted to surprise him with your outfit, “in the guest bathroom, if that’s okay.” He eyed you slightly but didn’t question it and followed you upstairs carrying your items.

You could feel his eyes on you and a part of you regretted chucking on the jogging bottoms you had spent the day shopping in, as you ascended the two sets of stairs to the top floor.

You hadn’t been in here much since the first time with Henry and looked in the bathroom. Starting the task of taking out the French plaits, you thanked yourself for washing your hair the night before, all that was left to do was curl it.

Henry placed your bag on the bed, “I’ll be showering…if you need anything just shout.” He looked at you and paused before stepping towards you and placing a kiss on your forehead. He left the room and shut the door behind him, and you paused touching the spot he had kissed and smiled to yourself as you showered. Throwing your hair up in a bun to avoid getting it wet, you picked up a new razor and began the next task of shaving.

Finally, when you’d finished your skincare routine you left the shower and chucked a bathrobe on as you got to moisturising every inch of your body.

You hung up the dress, which was a mauve coloured slip dress with spaghetti straps, the waist had a stretchy waistband that cinched in and you’d bought a clear belt with a diamante clasp. You hung it up on a hanger and took it into the bathroom, using the logic that it was steamy and would keep it from creasing – also if Henry decided to walk in - and unfolded your lingerie, luckily, you’d found a bralet and underwear set that was the same shade of mauve.

You plugged in the curling wand and started on your hair before moving onto your make up. The sun had fully set by now as the winter air came through the slight gap in the window you’d opened and put on your playlist in the hopes to lift your mood and stop you from being nervous.

You heard a soft knock, “come in,” you answered and saw Henry had transformed.

He was wearing a dark check button up shirt, but a couple of the buttons had been left undone at the top, a peek of his chest hair had your mind wandering. The sleeves were rolled up and you had to stop yourself from salivating as his muscled forearms were on show and bootcut jeans with a belt.

He grinned at you as he took you in sat at one of the desks, he was holding two drinks.

“I was wondering if you were wanting a drink?” he raised a brow as he watched you blend your eyeshadow.

“I did wonder if you did pre’s,” you said as you thankfully took the drink off him, you sniffed and smelt the mix of cinnamon and whiskey and realised he’d remembered your favourite drink was Jack Daniels Fire.

“What kind of savage do you take me for?” he said, pretending insult. You drank two large sips before picking an eyeshadow brush up and continuing with your eyes.

“You know I could hire someone to do that for you,” Henry leaned against the doorway.

“I wouldn’t ever let anyone do my wing for me,” you looked at him through the mirror, “that’s serious business.” You said deadpan.

“I can tell,” he laughed as he looked at his watch.

“I won’t be long, I promise.” He smiled and nodded as he went to leave, with one last look at you and made (what you guessed) was a satisfied noise to himself.

30 minutes later, you were finally done. You placed your necklace of the moon phases back on and large drop earrings of a moon with a sun attached, you wiped off the bit of foundation that had covered your nose piercings. You ran your hands through your curls once more and pulled on your dusky pink heels, turning to the full-length mirror, you smiled.

Walking in heels down carpeted stairs was no easy feat but you made it and as soon as Henry heard you, he met you at the bottom of the stairs. He took in your figure and something flashed in his blue eyes. The cowl neck of the slip dress left not a lot of your cleavage to imagination and you felt Henry give you the complete once over.

“Do we have time for another drink?” You were still feeling anxious and stiff and Henry managed to pull his eyes away from you to look at his watch.

“Yes, we do,” you beamed at him and walked towards the kitchen, noticing music quietly coming from a speaker on one of his shelves. You thought you heard him suck his breath in as he watched you walk ahead of him and grinned to yourself. You pulled out two tumblers and shot glasses as you measured him out a bourbon over ice and made your own drink. You pulled a bottle of what you knew to be awfully expensive tequila and poured them into the shot glasses. Henry was leaning against the counter watching you.

“You’re nervous,” he noted.

“Ah you’ve got me,” you blushed and wonder if you had enough make-up to cover your cheeks.

“Why?” he said as you passed him the tequila, “is it me?” he said, sounding insecure.

You paused before you shotted the tequila, realising he had the completely wrong idea, “god no, it’s me. I don’t want to embarrass you!” after your confession you threw the shot back and chased it with your whiskey and coke. You prepared to swallow down that harsh taste that often-followed tequila but to your surprise it went down smoothly.

That’s what you get for the expensive stuff you thought to yourself.

Henry stepped forward and his large hands caressed your arms and you felt goose bumps rise to meet him, he lowered his head to the crook of your neck and heard him inhale.

“Peach?” You could hear the humour in his tone. You had mentioned how you wanted to buy Tom Ford’s bitter peach perfume but couldn’t justify the cost even with the wage that Henry was paying you and the next time you arrived to look after Kal, he had left it on his bureau with a handwritten note from him.

You managed to make a noise of agreement as he planted a kiss on your shoulder. He stood back and lifted his phone from his pocket, “The car will be outside in a minute.” You cleared your throat and took a deep breath. The air felt heavy and you grabbed your small bag with a chain as and placed it over your shoulder.

The February air was bitter, but you were willing to risk it for this outfit and as you stepped out the door in front of Henry, he locked the door and placed his jacket around your shoulders.

A few minutes of silence, you felt Henry’s hand on your thigh, and you turned from the window to look at him.

A slight flash of concern in his eyes, “Are you okay?” he asked, and you nodded and leaned towards him and he met your lips with his own, keeping it pg in front of the driver as the car pulled away and you relaxed into your seat as the pad of Henry’s thumb drew circles on the skin of your thigh.

It could have taken a lot less time to get to Soho on the underground but that was not an option for Henry and so finally after what felt like forever you pulled to a street filled with bars and pubs, the chosen venue had a valet, and he grabbed the door for both you and Henry.

You both managed to duck into the club with no problems and no one really noticing Henry. The staff of the club saw Henry and greeted him like a friend, clearly, he came here often. You raised your eyebrow at him. They stopped you, however and inspected your provisional license like you were about to rob the place. You had given Henry his jacket back so its not like you could have hidden a lot in your dress.

“Tories,” you’d muttered under your breath and saw Henry turn away laughing to himself.

Once you were past the lobby of scanners and cloakroom, you realised why Henry had brought you here. It was a grand affair; the room was a huge circle with an upper balcony overlooking the main dancefloor downstairs. There was a section on the ground level roped off which looked a little like a VIP section. There were several bars with growing queues. Even the sections that weren’t roped off gave off the atmosphere of luxe. Neon lights in a warm hue guided people to sections of the club, smoking, bars, toilets etc.

Henry took your hand and led you up the stairs to the balcony. This was also a VIP section; it was slightly darker up here so anyone looking up from the dancefloor wouldn’t be able to see much except from the light over the bar up here.

The booths were outfitted with large, curved leather sofas, some had matching chairs depending on if the party had more people, large tables filled with champagne buckets and other arrangements of alcohol. There were dim lights over the tables, so they weren’t in complete darkness. They had been sectioned with privacy screens between each table - as was the entrance so passers-by couldn’t be nosy. If the other parts of the club were luxury, this was opulent.

Again, one look at Henry and the bouncer guarding the entrance to the balcony grinned and nodded him through. You had been in VIP sections of other clubs before but something about this seemed way more magnificent.

Henry led you down to the end booth that had two of the large, curved sofas and an array of the chairs, a handful of people were there already and greeted Henry, some of the men pulled him into bear hugs and you could hear him chuckling and you stood there awkwardly. You tugged at your dress, some of the people you recognised but didn’t know their names. A couple were rugby players, and a couple models, one of which had come with one of the rugby players and a couple socialites with them you’d guessed from Chelsea by their accent. You felt out of your depth.

You were feeling inferior again and reminded yourself that Henry had brought you here and you belonged here as much as anyone else. Henry after saying hello to everyone then turned to you and pulled you towards him, a hand on your waist made you feel instantly secure, introducing you to everyone. One of the rugby players grinned at you knowingly.

“So how did you meet her?” one of the models inquired.

“She’s taking care of-” Henry started.

“I look after Kal when Henry’s on set or whenever I’m required,” You realised you’d been silent the whole time and like you’d found your voice, interrupted Henry. you cocked your head towards one girl who was eyeing you up and down.

A waitress appeared then with a tray full of drinks and inside you thanked god as you took a giant gulp. After the pleasantries, everyone sat down.

“I’m Alessandra, I’m here with Owen,” one of the models, a curvy but tall and gorgeous model leaned over the table to speak to you over the pounding music. Her curves were all in the right places and though she was curvy she wasn’t flabby. You understand why she had been scouted. Her accent had a hint of something European which you guessed, Greek. She nodded to her partner that she’d come with. She smiled and it seemed genuine which couldn’t be said for the blonde that was with one of the other rugby players but by their distance it seemed Alessandra wasn’t exactly a friend of hers either.

A few rounds of shots and drinks came and went, you and Alessandra had been speaking whilst Henry was able to catch up with his friends and you couldn’t help but smile watching him in his element. You’d seen him act, be the professional, be a charmer but seeing him relaxed and natural was even better.

You grabbed your purse and stepped over Henry, he looked at you confused.

“I’m going to smoke,” you explained in his ear, he nodded but his eyebrows were still knitted in confusion.

Alessandra followed you without asking if you wanted company, she carried both your drinks.

The smoking area was almost as big as the club, it looked like it served as a beer garden, but it was on the roof of the club so a beer roof you pondered.

Alessandra eyed as you pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Could I nick one?” it sounded so weird coming out of her accented English and your smiled as you pulled out one and passed her one. You lit her cig and then yours.

“Lydia is a bitch; I don’t like her either, but Jacob or Dan are friends so I kind of get used to her just being there.” Alessandra explained.

The drinks and nicotine rush along with the smack of cold air had you feeling tipsy now.

“She hasn’t said a word except give me filthy looks all night,” you rolled your eyes and Alessandra laughed.

“Well she thinks I’m a dirty foreigner so she doesn’t treat me much different,” you jaw dropped and you shook your head.

“Dan will be missing me,” Alessandra said as she stamped on the butt of her cig, “you coming?””

“I’m gonna have another one but I’ll see you in there.” She gave one last sincere smile and stepped back into the club.

There were a few people milling about but not as many as you would have expected. You were now at the point where the cold wasn’t bothering you and you went to light another as Henry walked out onto the rooftop.

“Here you are,” he said, his hands in his pockets as he walked over to your table and sat beside you.

“Mmhmm.” You agreed as you pop the cig between your lips and lit it. Henry watched you in silence as you had a couple puffs and as you went to flick the growing ash, he lifted it from your fingertips and inhaled.

“Dirty habit,” Henry flashed you a mischievous smile. “I did quit but after a few drinks.” He shrugged and offered it back to you.

“I know,” Henry looked at you then, “well I’ve seen the photos of you smoking before though they were years ago.” He nodded, grinning.

“Yeah, I think I know the photos. No one said anything in press, but my management had a nightmare, the studios wanted me at peak health and then captured me at a beer festival smoking.” He laughed and shook his hair, his styled curls falling slightly. “Enough about me, why are you out here alone?”

“Well, I wasn’t, Alessandra was with me anyway that moody bitch from Chelsea is making things feel very awkward,”

“Yeah, she’s never been very friendly,” Henry agreed thoughtfully, you had a few more puffs left and offered it to him, he had a couple and put it out. “Come on,” he lightly held your hand and guided you back in.

The music gradually got louder as the evening wore on and finally members of your group drifted off the dancefloor including Alessandra and her beau. Eventually you and Henry were left at the table, he eyed you and his eyes drifted to your cleavage that was even more visible as you leaned over to speak to him so he could hear you.

“Another drink?” You were starting to feel the vibe, but you still weren’t entirely comfortable, and you saw Henry who had now swapped whiskey for beer, he made eye contact with one of the barmen and he nodded and a few minutes later a few more shots and your drinks arrived at the table.

“Okay, together. This is how I do it when I’m with my friends,” you paused and lifted your shot glass and nodded at him to follow your actions, you toasted your shot glasses together and swung them bag. Chasing the medicinal taste of jaeger down with your drink.

“Blech,” you shook your head as you turned to Henry who was laughing, he leaned towards you and kissed you his tongue licking the remaining jaeger from your lips and you wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands held your hips firm. His mouth held dominance in the kiss and as he pulled away his eyes were filled with lust. He gently took your hand and nodded down at the dancefloor.

“Let’s dance,” he grinned.

“Finally!” you said exasperated and you both threw back the remaining shots and hurried down the stairs to the main dancefloor like naughty school children.

The club music by the dancefloor was vibrating against your eardrums and you felt lost in the music as your hands became entangled and you began to dance to the music. As one particular song that made you feel particularly powerful you turned and began to sway your hips, you stepped away putting space between you and Henry and grinned as you teased as you flipped your head and crouched and finally finished off with a slut drop, you turned and saw Henry who’s eyes were filled with hunger and you bit your lip trying not to grin, he stepped forward closing the distance and he placed one hand low on your hip and one on your waist, possessively.

Your back was pressed against his chest as you both continued to dance to the music but that didn’t stop you feeling that he was starting to get hard and you sucked in a breath. After what felt like hours of you teasing each other on the dancefloor, Henry grabbed you and kissed you deeply.

“I need a drink,” he finally said but something in his voice told you he needed something else. The rest of your group were still absent from the booth and part of you was glad as you took your seat in the partially covered booth, minutes later Henry returning with more drinks.

You realised now you were parched and sipped fervently. Henry who decided at some point to go back onto whiskey drank half of his, his eyes never leaving you and when you placed your drink back down you threw your arms around him and felt his grip on you once again, this time he left no time to waste and brought you to his lap.

All your inhibitions were gone, and your fingers combed his hair as your pressed yourself against him that elicited a groan from him, and you smirked as he kissed you.

One of Henry’s hands had found your ass and his lips roamed your jaw down to your collar. As you fussed and grinded against him you could feel him twitch between your legs and that brought you back down to earth and he seemed to as well because he paused, pulling away and you both laughed.

“Come on, we’re going home.” He said against your lips. You grabbed your purse and as you drank the last of your drink – never one to waste an alcoholic drink, he led you out of the club and to the exit where after Henry spoke to the valet, a private car arrived minutes later. Again, Henry had threw his jacket round you as you got outside, you pulled it closer as the bitter January air nipped at your skin.

The whole ride home you were in a comfortable silence and you leaned your head against Henry, the electricity from earlier had returned and you hoped the ride home would be much quicker.

It wasn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to upload, I was planning to do a Valentine's thing and it never happened and then I lost where I wanted this to go so I just left it for much longer than planned but we go there in the end. Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudos, it means a lot.

Henry’s fingers danced over the exposed flesh on your legs with eagerness and impatience as you finally turned onto his road. When the car stopped outside his house, you ducked out of the car as quickly as you could and rang up to the steps, turning to see Henry rounding from the car and walking briskly towards you. He smoothly turned the key in the door and almost threw it open, you were used to Kal greeting you at the door but at this hour, he roused from his sleep and investigated, satisfied his owner was home padded back to his bed.

Henry locked the door behind you. You’d already threw his jacket onto the bannister and he almost growled as he pulled you to him, then enclosed you against the wall with his arms. The slight stubble on his face tickled the skin on your neck and collarbone as he kissed and nipped your sensitive skin between your neck and shoulder, you tilted your head, and a moan escaped your lips.

He had one hand pressed firmly on your hips and the other was delicately stroking the skin against your arms as his fingers rose to your dress and bra straps, he softly ran his fingers through your hair that had fallen over your shoulder as he flicked at the straps. Then in one swoop movement, he lifted you up and wrapped your thighs around his waist, you gasped and threw your arms around his neck.

Your dress had ridden up around your hips and Henry used his teeth on the remaining straps, he then pulled back and looked into your eyes. You were fully flustered, and you could feel the heat radiating from your cheeks. Then he leaned forwards and softly kissed you, overcome with hunger, he nipped your bottom lip as his tongue found its way to yours and you felt Henry moved towards the stairs and make the ascent to his room.

That’s when you could feel the beginnings of his arousal, each step he took, the friction of his jeans with your legs wrapped around him were the perfect position and you gasped into his mouth and he took this advantage as your tongues danced, this kiss said nothing but ‘you’re mine’ and you revelled in the excitement.

Henry turned slightly and pushed his bedroom door open and he lowered you back down. You turned to take your dress off fully, but you heard him tut and his hands grabbed your waist and pulled you back, pressing your back to his chest, “I’m going to make this as painful as you’ve made it for me tonight.” His voice had a level of stern to it. You swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, he kissed just below your earlobe and nipped at it with his teeth as his hands took to the straps that were hanging on your forearms.

He softly pushed the straps further, keeping your bra untouched. The slight touch of his fingers tickled, and you sucked in a breath.

Finally, he pushed the dress off you completely and you stepped out of it. He pushed you forwards, and you looked back at him over your shoulder, you saw him bite his lower lip and then run his tongue over his lips. The mauve lace briefs were sheer, and you bent over slightly to pick up your dress and heard a grumble behind you as you did which left you fighting the feeling to smirk.

You threw the dress onto the ottoman at the end of Henry’s bed and turned back to him and he grinned, you were still in your heels and it gave you a confidence kick as you both stepped toward each other, Henry fought for dominance over your mouth as his hands roamed your body, one hand danced over the skin of your hips, upper thigh and found their way to your arse as his hand kneaded the soft skin. Your hands roamed his chest and found their way to his shirt buttons and you yanked his shirt from its tuck in his jeans, which granted you a grunt as you quickly fumbled with each button.

As you both pulled back to breathe, you felt dazed as he took half a step back and dropped into a squat, he kissed your outer and inner thighs as both hands grabbed your arse and he teased the skin as he got closer to your damp spot that was quickly getting even more damp. He pulled your brief that covered your labia away with his teeth and then let it go as it snapped back to your clit and you gripped onto the footboard of the bed with a gasp.

Henry was looking up at you with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, you were sure you’d heard him chuckle and muttered under your breath. At that Henry gripped your hips as he leant his head forward and swiped along your lips with his tongue over the lace and you bucked your hips towards him.

“Please,” you whined and groaned, now you could hear Henry audibly laugh and you looked down with your brows pulled together.

“What a pretty little peach you are.” He said as his slender finger teased along your labia and finally rested onto your clit as the pad of his finger softly rubbed circles. With the fabric and how soft he was being, the teasing was driving you mental.

He did this half a dozen more times before he excruciatingly slowly teased his finger into your opening, the lace through his fingers was creating so many sensations and your eyelids flickered.

Then you felt the sudden air to skin was shocking and again you gasped, looking down you saw as he was pulling your briefs down with his teeth. Once they were discarded, his tongue pressed against your clit with no warning and the warmth of his mouth made your throw your head back and your hand found its way to his curls and they pulled his hair.

His response was a mix of a laugh and a groan, as his tongue swiped and flicked at your sweet spot. He was soft and slow, and you tried to press down into him for friction, but he was having none of it as his hands held your body tightly. The only noise you could hear in the room was the flicking of his tongue and your own groans that had become desperate whines.

“I’ll never cum if you keep going this slow,” you complained.

Henry stood back up, towering. His eyes were dark, but his lips were smiling devilishly.

His hands took your bra off in one smooth motion as he fingers began to tease your nipples, his finger stroking the slopes of your breasts before gently pinching your nipple, “are you unhappy with how I’m eating you out,” it sounded like a question, but he wasn’t asking from his tone. You paused looking into his eyes.

“More friction,” was all you managed to say as Henry kissed and scraped his teeth along your jaw. You felt him grin against your skin then he stepped away from you and walked towards his large drawers, opening the top drawer he pulled out of one his black ties and you raised an eyebrow.

“Turn,” he said, and you knew he wasn’t going to ask again so you turned.

You wanted to ask what he was going to do; you were positively excited about what was going to happen, and you kept your arms down by your sides.

“Hands.” You realised then he was going to bind your wrists and you extended them backwards as you felt him wrap the tie and firmly tie it together into a knot, you tugged softly - there was no give. You were facing the bed now and couldn’t see what he was doing behind you, but you could hear the buckle of his belt come undone, you sneaked a look over your shoulder and saw him drink in your body.

“I want you on the bed,” he said simply, “kneeling.”

“More than one word, finally,” you commented to yourself as you lifted a leg onto the bed and perched yourself, so you were leaning, not too far from the edge. You were bedevilled with yourself, where had this attitude come from but you went with it and you heard a gruff noise from Henry.

“What was that?” he said, his tone guttural but you were beyond excited that you felt like every fibre of your being was vibrating.

Henry always had dominant energy, but this was a side you hadn’t yet explored, and it excited you, “I said, more than one word finally…Mr Cavill,” you knew how much he loved it when you called him that.

“Bend forwards.” This time you weren’t going to argue and so you leaned forwards but with your bound arms it was more like falling forwards and hoped you had more grace than it felt like, you shuffled your hips back, so your arse was in the air.

Part of you knew what to expect when you answered him back the second time so when his hand landed on your left arse cheek, you were somewhat prepared, but it didn’t stop you from being shocked by the force of it. You knew it was making your arousal worse and felt like you were dripping.

You bit your lip as you turned your head to the side. Henry placed one hand on your hip to keep you in position as he raised the next hand and it made contact. You let out a little yelp.

“More?” Henry looked down at you and you breathed as you managed to nod, and he leered. The skin was throbbing, and he began alternating the spanks. He stopped after you’d lost count and you saw him lower as his tongue lapped your juices. His hands were now rubbing the throbbing skin of your arse cheeks softly.

As his tongue paid particular attention to your clit, his index and middle finger began teasing your entrance and you groaned into the mattress, you were begging and muttering nonsense. He was dreadfully slow that you felt like it would tear you apart but at some point, he let up and he began to pick up speed and you raised your head.

“Yes, please more!” you arched your back as his fingers pumped faster, his tongue matching the pace against your clit, then he popped a third finger and continued a faster pace. His tongue pressed harder against the hardening nub and you felt like electricity was crackling through your whole body.

“Don’t stop,” you begged, it came out like a whine and you felt the vibration of Henry groaning against your clit and after a few more pumps, Henry pulled out his fingers and reinserted one and after fewer excruciating pumps he found your g-spot and you felt yourself come undone. You heard a loud squelch as Henry lapped you up through your orgasm.

“Fuuuck,” you breathed, and you threw yourself forward into the mattress. You heard Henry chuckle behind you and you half turned and felt a damp spot beneath your legs and saw that Henry’s mouth and nose were glistening in the moonlight.

“Did I-“ your mouth hung open.

“You just squirted, yes,” Henry grinned mischievously, and you groaned ashamed.

“I haven’t done that before I’m…sorry.” You would have thrown your hands over your face if they weren’t trapped behind your back. Henry looked at you confused and shook his head.

“That was so fucking sexy, why are you apologising?” He pulled you up towards him and reached behind you and tugged at the tie that came undone.

“I don’t know I just feel embarrassed.” You were aware you were ruining the moment.

“I’ve got an erection so hard I feel like a teenage boy experiencing one for the first time.” He grinned and stole a kiss. “You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot.” He pressed a kiss from your lips down to your breasts with each word and finally took a nipple in your mouth and with a pop, then he turned to the other one as his hand massaged the other.

“Oh…” your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You felt the need for him now, the urgency in your movements as your hands went to find his boxers, you could feel his stiffness as you pulled the fabric away.

He pulled away as he freed his length and stroked himself a few times. You laid back between the pillows and dangled your legs apart, watching his movements.

His eyes went heavy as his movements became slower and purposeful, He looked at your body, you beckoned him to you with a finger and he kneeled over you on the mattress. He swiped his length across your entrance and along your lips and teased your clit.

Finally, he sheathed himself in you fully and you gasped as you accommodated him. He groaned simultaneously against your lips.

“I never get over how tight you are for me,” he said as he pressed a delicate kiss against your lips.

He flipped you so you were now straddling him as he sat against the headboard, but he took your hips in his large hands and moved you up and down as you pressed your hands into shoulders. You then took control of the pace as you slammed down against him, you rolled your hips as you gained friction against your clit and Henry basked in you as you slammed up and down. He teased a finger against your clit as you continued this motion and rolled your hips, Henry was biting his lip and as you slowed down you could see him revving up.

He pulled you towards him then flipped you, so your back was against the mattress.

“Unfair.” You pouted but he kissed you deeply and then unsheathed himself completely and then again, bottoming out you gasped against his mouth and he laughed. He did this a few more times before he began to fuck you and his sped up as he continued to pump into you. A hand kneaded your tender flesh on your breast and a finger found its way to your clit. You looked up at Henry whose curls were all over the place thanks to you.

Your hands grabbed at the sheets of the bed and when that didn’t give you any satisfaction your hands found their way to his biceps as he continued to slam into you. Your fingers gripped into the muscle and Henry leaned down to kiss your neck and his bit the skin, you whined, and he laughed between his own moans.

“Please….Henry,” your legs stiffened around him as you felt yourself get closer.

“I love it when you beg.” He breathed into your chest. “Come on then,” he reared himself and his thumb pressed into your clit as he lost his rhythm, and you could feel him lose control. His loss of control had set something off in you and you were on the edge.

“I’m gonna…” you didn’t finish your sentence as you squealed, you felt the release of your second orgasm. Henry’s pressure on your clit eased up and he rode out your orgasm as he finally came. You felt the hot eruptions in you, and you looked up at him and nodded at him as he unsheathed and stroked himself as a few more spurts came out of him and you opened your mouth as he aimed for you lips and chest. You licked your lips and swiped at the cum on the curve of your breasts and licked them off.

“You’re filthy,” Henry teased as he took your fingers and licked them impishly.

Henry then picked you up gently and laid you both down under the covers as he hugged you close to him. You stretched as you yawned, and he kissed your forehead.

“Sleep.” He said softly, his fingers stroking your hair and you snuggled against him as sleep encompassed you.

The sun peeping through blinds and your phones notifications going off woke you up. You had no idea what time it was, and you reached into your bag. Henry was still behind you, conveniently in boxers. You guessed he must have brought your bag upstairs at some point when he’d also put on underwear as you looked at the bedside table.

Multiple messages from people posting on your Facebook wall and texts of ‘happy birthday’ you cringed, remembering it was in fact your birthday. Then you smiled smugly to yourself remembering last night, you couldn’t think of a better start.

You were scrolling through the posts, sending thanks and such. You felt a stir and Henry running his hands through your hair.

“So, it’s your birthday.” He said matter of fact, his voice had an edge to it, disappointment?

“Ah…yes.” You sat up, you could feel the remnants of last night, still hanging around between your legs and you needed a shower asap.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” that was it. He sounded hurt.

You turned to him slightly, you sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom you shrugged flippantly. He was sat against the headboard, watching. The sun rays peeped between the blinds and his dark brown hair turned chestnut in the light.

You admired him; you couldn’t help it. This morning he looked like a god. Every time you looked at him you admired every inch. You weren’t used to baring so much of yourself during the day, you felt ashamed for some reason and threw your arms across your bare chest, as you shuffled into the bathroom.

You felt disgusting as looked in the mirror, throwing one of the bathrobes around you and even though your hair was rough, your make up wasn’t that bad, your eyeliner had smudged as had the mascara, but you were fairly sure it wasn’t that bad. Your overnight bag was laid beside the counter and you shook your head. You couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that Henry constantly fought to have you nearer and you kept pulling away.

Its not that you didn’t want to be close this was your dream and he was perfect in every way, he had treated you better than any one of the opposite sex had in 23 years but it felt too good to be true and you couldn’t understand why Henry would want someone like you, you weren’t particularly tall or skinny. You weren’t model material at all.

You shook these thoughts as you brushed your teeth and then turned to the hairbrush when Henry stepped into the bathroom, he paused then stepped behind you and gently took the brush from your hand.

He gently began sectioning parts of your hair and brushing. His skill was odd, he was so gentle even when he tugged at the knotted sections. You fought off the shivers as he ran the brush over your scalp.

When he was done, he ran his fingers through your hair and turned to the walk-in shower, he turned it on and stepped back to you and gently slipped the robe off you. You grabbed the hairband from the counter and had thrown your hair up whilst Henry had turned the shower on and fiddled with the temperature.

“Come on,” he said so gently and led you into the shower. You turned your face up toward the waterfall showerhead and closed your eyes. You felt Henry move behind you and you felt him pour soap along your shoulders and then lather as his fingers made work of the muscles up your neck. You pressed a hand against the wall, your eyes almost going to the back of your head.

After a few extremely pleasurable moments you remembered what task you really needed to get to, and you lifted the facial cleanser from the shelf and lathered your face. You rinsed and did it again as Henry leaned over and grabbed his own scented shower gel and the walk-in shower was filled with his fresh scent.

You paid particular attention to your eyes, feeling the crusty leftovers of your eye make-up and once you were happy you couldn’t feel the flaky leftover of your mascara and you turned around and watched Henry as he closed his eyes and let the shower rinse of the suds from his chest and arms and you basked in the sight. You paid particular attention as you watched the water drips down his chest, the curls that sat there and formed almost a perfect landing strip down to his pelvis. Henry opened his eyes and watched as your eyes drifted below and he sniggered.

You turned away and let the waterfall shower rinse whatever was left of soap on your body and hoped it would take your thoughts down the plughole with it. You turned back around to see Henry had left the alcove of the enclosed shower and was belting his bathrobe and running a hand through his wet curls which made you sigh at the sight. You turned the shower off and saw he’d also left a bathrobe for you and followed suit.

As he was squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush, he turned to you: “Meet me downstairs, I’ll make us breakfast.” He grinned as he started brushing and you nodded.

Making your way down the stairs, you walked into the kitchen and saw Kal sitting by his bowls expectantly, you smiled at the bear of a dog and poured his breakfast. You scruffed his ears and apologised before leaving him to eat and made your way to the living room.

You turned on the tv and browsed the channels before reluctantly leaving This Morning on, daytime tv was never your thing, never mind morning television.

As Holly Willoughby was telling viewers what Loose Women would be talking about later, you heard Henry finally walking down the stairs.

He ducked his head through the archway, grinning he nodded his head to the kitchen, and you stood up and followed him.

He nodded to the stools at the breakfast counter, “sit…please,” he went over to Kal who was finishing off his breakfast, Kal and Henry seemed to understand each other so seamlessly and as Henry stroked him, Kal nudged is nose against him.

Henry moved around his kitchen like a professional chef, pulling ingredients from the fridge and cupboards. “Seeing as its your birthday and you didn’t tell me, I’m making you breakfast.” He said, half turning from the cooker back to you.

You blushed and opened your mouth a few times to speak but closing them again. You sighed when you were finally ready to say something.

“Speak, you only sigh like that when you have something to say.” Henry said over his shoulder.

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to spend the day with me, but I was too scared to ask and it was easier you didn’t know.” You shrugged and started picking at your nails, you heard a chuckle from Henry.

“I’m making your favourite; I remember that dinner we had a few months ago and you had them sausages from my butchers. I made my own baguettes as well.” You opened your mouth as Henry chopped tomatoes and poured you a cup of Chai tea. “and of course, I’d want to spend the day with you whether it’s your birthday or not.”

Henry moved round to you and tipped your chin up to him and kissed your forehead, nose and finally kissed your lips so lightly you barely felt it and you moved closer to him, he smirked against your lips. His hand inched its way along your thigh and as you grinned you snaked your arm around his waist to find the waistband of his boxers.

“Unfair,” you grumbled, he laughed as he stepped away and went back to cooking.

“Breakfast first,” he finally placed a large plate filled with your favourite breakfast items.

He sat beside you, “close your eyes for me,” you sighed but did it anyway. “and open your mouth,” you raised an eyebrow inquisitively but also opened your mouth. You felt a fork with food enter your mouth and you opened your mouth as you chewed. You smiled and moaned.

You turned to Henry who grinned to himself, he placed the fork back down and turned to his own plate as he buttered his baguette.

“Dress up tonight,”

“I don’t have anything with me,” you frowned confused.

“Alright looks like we’re going shopping.” He said as he bit into his sandwich.

“Why?”

“We’re going out.” He grinned smugly as his thumb swiped your lips wiping the grease.


End file.
